A Memory in a Dream
by NeutralGirl
Summary: I have forgotten something very important, my memories. I forgot what happened to me when I was 6 years old and below. Many people might have thought that I was crazy. What is so important that happened to me when i was 6? Well right now I'm 15 years old and ever since I was 8 I have reoccurring nightmares. And in some ways it didn't felt like a dream, it felt like a memory. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So... Barasuishou is rarely shown any special attention at all in Fan fictions. The only Rozen maiden Fan fictions I read was about her and it was only a few. You see she was one of my all time favorite anime girl character. She may be a villain but still, as I said, she is one of my most favorite anime character. Anyway I hope you like this story. This is an AU fanfic. Other characters like the Rozen Maiden dolls may or may not be mentioned or included in this story. If they are included there's a huge possibility that they will be human, if only mentioned there are is a huge possibility that they will be dolls. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden.

_DADDY!... Daddy!... Daddy... Da-...ddy ... Da-..._

Then I woke up. I was sweating heavily and I can feel the wetness of my pillow because of my sweat mixed with my tears. Then I realized it was that dream again. I always had this dream. And it kinda felt real, like this had happened to me.

A young version of me was screaming at the top of my lungs to someone whom I called _"Daddy"_ who I don't really know, feeling very weak and tired at same time confused and afraid to whatever was happening to me. I somehow felt that this dream isn't a dream, it's a memory. And I don't remember calling someone _"Daddy"_ very desperately. I don't even remember calling anyone _"Daddy"_ before, but this person is obviously very important to me.

Almost every night I always had this dream, er... memory. All of it was exactly the same. Every scene, every word, every sound, every move. Like a said, all of it was exactly the same. Even how the plants and trees sway on the same direction every time there was wind. I practically memorized it already. And it goes like this...

At first there was a young 6-year-old me sleeping quite soundly on an ordinary looking bed with my long white hair with a tint of gray/silver and a faint color of purple(-ish ) a mess. I can't identify exactly what color is my hair, it is mixed between those three colors. Anyways, as I said the bed was only ordinary. It's a type of bed that people who are simple, average, unpoor and unrich commonly bought. About 2 to 3 people can fit on it and still have enough room to move around comfortably. Let me tell you something, I was at least a little bit smaller than half of its length. Well anyway the room I was sleeping on was also quite average.

The color of the wall was beige and there was about 2 windows with simple covered curtains, vase with flowers on the window sill and also the floor was wooden. At the wall there were a few paintings and pictures of people, although the faces of those 2 people out of 3 people on the pictures were somehow covered with color black fully, except my face. Only my face. Which was weird, really weird. The paintings were typical of a simple, beige colored wall and a wooden floored room. All of the paintings were about very peaceful, beautiful scenery all beautifully painted... Well-except-for-1-painting-obviously-made-by-a-chi ld. Enough with describing my surroundings, on with my memory, er... dream, um...memory...dream-...-memory... _dreamemory_. Yeah, let's just call it like that.

6 Year Old Me POV (at my _dreamemory_)

I was sleeping, but then I woke up because I think I heard someone near calling for me softly and kindly. Like that person is trying to check on me if I was awake. And the voice of that person is oddly very familiar. When I leaned up, my hair was covering my face so I used my two small hands to comb it at my back. Then I tried to look for the source of the sound. I looked everywhere. I looked at the door first because that is what is in front of me but no person there. Next I looked at my left and right back, where the windows are but there was also no person there, just a vase with flowers on the window sill and also some books also on the window sill. The I looked at my left and right side to check if that person is just right beside me but to my luck, there was also no person there.

I'm really desperate finding the person calling for me so I also tried to look under the bed, my head was slowly moving down to at least catch a glimpse of the gap of the bed to see even just a little if the person is there. But then suddenly I thought I heard something like a clicking noise. It surprised me that I jumped a little. My head, which is upside down almost hit the floor. But my hands are gripping the bed sheets earlier when I moved my head down, so I gripped it tighter and when it is tight enough I lifted my head. I noticed that the clicking noise I thought I heard was actually the door knob twisting.

It turns out that the person I was looking for was outside the room. That person wasn't inside the room. And because of me wanting to know immediately who it was I looked for that person. And I almost hit my head and fell down the bed because of it...

I stared intently at the door waiting for the person to come in. As the door was opening slowly I can hear the creaking noise it makes, and I don't really like the sound it makes. I resist the urge to put my both hands on both sides of my head.

Slowly by slowly I can see the person. First was the person's hand which was quite big for a woman to have, so it was a man. I didn't knew at first if it was a man or a woman. I don't even know why I didn't notice it when he called for me earlier, I think I have a bad hearing. He also had white skin like mine, except mine is a little whiter and mine looks very sensitive. He has the hand of some kind of craftsman. It has very, very small faint scars, I think it's the kind of scar you get when you got injured by a needle... My hearing is not that good but my sight is amazingly great! While I was talking to myself, the person is already inside and he is about to close the door. When the door closed. I looked up to see his face and it shocked me. He has no face.

Author's note: Here you go! A cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I just really need peoples opinion first before I continue it because I have doubts on my writings. Since this is my first time writing a Fan Fiction, and also since I am usually not good at writing (essays, poems etc.). And I forgot to mention, I don't really have a wide vocabulary and there's a possibility that I have misunderstood a meaning of a particular word. Well see you next time! :) (if there is a next time, I'm a negative person aren't I?)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So... Hello! :) NeutralGirl here! How is everybody doing? Anyway, thanks for reading this Fan Fiction of mine.  
You are even kind enough to read this 2nd chapter... really though, thanks! :D Well on to this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden.  
*Note: Inside the parenthesis *( )* is the POV and/or opinion of 15 year old Barasuishou.

Dreamemory, 6 Year Old Barasuishou POV  
When the person came in I looked at his face. It seems quite strange. Like something is missing. Like something is supposed to be  
there. On his face. I stared at his face for a couple of seconds. Then I gave up trying to figure it out but then realization caught me.  
It was Daddy! (I don't know how the young me recognized a guy who has no face, "she" didn't even heard his voice clearly yet.  
Must be someone "she" saw almost everyday to know who he is by clothes and presence only. Anyway, yeah. This is the person  
who I was screaming for at every end of my "dreamemory", it really sounds weird. "Dreamemory", I shouldn't have come up with  
a different name for it. I sounds really corny. Oh yeah! Sorry. On to my "dreamemory", still sounds weird...)

"What's wrong my child?" said Daddy with a concerned tone on his voice. 'So that's why the voice earlier sounds familiar.' that's  
what I thought after Daddy spoke.

"Nothing Daddy." was my embarassed reply. I know he was asking me what's wrong because I was staring at him, at his face in  
particular, for a couple of seconds. (I was wondering how did "Daddy" spoke? And also how can he hear, see, and smell. When he  
clearly has no face? So... he has no eyes, nose, mouth, and he even has no ears! But he has hair, it's blond-ish. Okay I'm not that  
great at identifying colors.)

"Are you sure? You don't feel sick again don't you?" said Daddy with another concerned, very concerned tone on his voice. When he  
said that I tought that 'He really speaks quite formally, doesn't he?' (I'm not that sure what "Daddy" meant by again. It looks like  
even when I'm young I still get sick easily.)

What I said was "I'm sure Daddy! And no, I don't feel sick anymore!". It was a reassuring and cheerful reply ,in my opinion, that I  
hope he will buy and just stop being concerned. It is unhealthy! But the truth is I was actually feeling a little bit sick. That's why  
instead of running next to him, which I felt like doing. I just stood near to the bed. Just in case.

Daddy said happily "Alright, let's go now my child. You should dress up for we are going somewhere."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret. You should probably take a shower now." Daddy said.

"Okay! I will!" was my very happy and cheerful response. I was really curious on where we were going. And I really can't wait.  
Then I ran. I ran past Daddy and past the door and went to my own room.

The reason I ran is because so he won't notice that I was a little sick, actually I'm a little dizzy. When I was already in front of my  
room I opened the door. And then I went to my closet and picked an appropriate clothing. I don't know where exactly is Daddy  
taking me but I have a hint.

After getting my clothes in my room, I went to the bathroom, which is just next to my room. I washed my body, my hair, dried  
myelf with my towel, wore the clothes that I brought, brushed my teeth then I'm done. It takes me just around 10 minutes to finish  
the washing, drying, wearing, and brushing.

After I'm finished cleaning myself I went to the living room. While I was going there when I was passing the hallway and was  
about to go downstairs to the living room. But then I spotted a clock. I looked at the time and it's already around 4:00 in the  
afternoon. Then after that I finally made my way downstairs.

I found Daddy just sitting on the couch. His back facing me. Waiting for me to be finished.

"Daddy" I said, loud enough so he can hear me.

He stood up and faced me and I don't know why but I think I felt him smile.

"Are you ready?" he ask me.

"Yes I am!" I replied almost instantly.

"Then let's go my child, Alice." (He called me Alice? I was wondering was my real name Alice? Well I'll found out sooner or later  
the truth.)

I smiled and said "Okay Daddy".

Author's Note: So... There you go! The 2nd Chapter! It's quite short... I'm sorry if it doesn't makes no sense. But it will get better, I  
think? Anyway see you next time! And also I'll try to make it longer! See you!


End file.
